


writings on the wall

by weddingbells



Category: BBC Radio 1 RPF, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Attraction, James Bond References, M/M, agents and key cards, its kind of an au for james bond, so well yes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 22:23:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5603131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weddingbells/pseuds/weddingbells
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>louis has one very simple job to do, and that is to get a certain key card back from simon cowell. it's going great, just great. until nick grimshaw shows up, and it's not that great anymore.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	writings on the wall

**Author's Note:**

> this was a little idea i had after watching too much james bond so it's really just a quick little mix of james bond/every other spy movie or crime show thing i have seen. thanks to c for helping me look it over xx enjoy!

The key card Louis needs is right there in front of him and it’s almost too easy to even feel right. He can literally just stick his hand out, snatch it up, be out of here and on his way and no one would ever know. It’s almost a shame, almost as if he should make it harder for himself. Almost…  
“Don’t,” a voice in his ear says. He rolls his eyes.  
“Don’t what, Horan?” he asks, thinking that one of these days he will unplug himself from the annoying voice that is Niall Horan which always tells him what to do.  
“Don’t try to play this the hard way; don’t overcomplicate things, get the key card and then out of there,” he pauses dramatically before he continues, “Remember Athens.”  
Louis rolls his eyes again, hoping that Niall can pick this eye roll up from one of the many cameras that are most probably aimed to him, but he doesn’t stick his tongue out like he could have. Instead, he presses himself to the wall, body completely lined up and keeps his eye on the key card.  
“I won’t forget Athens.”  
“None of us will forget Athens,” Niall tells him. “Now hurry up Tomlinson, I’m not getting younger out here.”  
“I’m going, I’m going,” Louis says a bit irritated, before carefully slipping inside the room. His gloves are on, ready for action, and Louis reaches forward, taking the card and…  
“Abort, abort!” Niall shouts in his ear. “Some of Cowell’s thugs are coming your way, get out of there Louis!”  
“Not without this!” Louis tells him, and grabs the card quickly from where it’s been sitting.  
All hell breaks loose.  
Looking back at it, Louis probably should have known that this was too easy and not supposed to be like that, but he couldn’t really think that a card just sitting on a table could be connected to that many alarms.  
“Fuck,” Louis curses as he hears the door slam shut behind him, an alarm starting to ring through his ears as he quickly looks around to see what the room has. Apart from lots of important looking books and other things Cowell keeps to clearly compensate for something else, nothing more. “Niall, is there another way out?”  
“Checking, checking,” Niall says, the voice a slight bit panic which annoys Louis because well, he is the one stuck in here, not Niall. “Do you see a window or something?”  
Louis arches an eyebrow, looking around but yes, there is a window. Louis walks over to it. He is ten floors up, the streets of London are busy underneath him, so Louis opens the window without Niall saying more to him.  
“You want me to jump to my death?”  
“Well not to your death,” Niall tells him. “But we do have to make a bit of a jump here. You have to listen and let’s hope there’s not too much wind, or you will miss the…”  
Louis rolls his eyes again. He can hear people outside the door now.  
“Just tell me what to do or those guys will come in and kill me,” he states because nothing has ever been as true. Niall sighs nervously in his ear.   
“Okay, you should be able to walk across the ledge west. Be careful. Stay on your feet.”  
“Here I thought I would go for a bit of hand walking, Horan.”  
“Louis!”  
“I’m going, I’m going,” Louis says, trying to find a way to open the window without smashing it, but there doesn’t seem to be any possibility, so one of Cowell’s heavy table ornaments will have to do. He cracks the window quickly in all corners before smashing it completely. Glass goes everywhere, he covers his eyes to make sure he won’t cut himself before he climbs out.  
The streets of London are still underneath him, and Louis thinks that normally that's which would kind of scare him, but doesn't today. He just hasn’t got time to bother. He stands up, happy the ledge is more than enough to walk on, and starts making his way farther from the window, back pressed against the outside of the house.  
“Might wanna go a bit quicker because they are coming in now,” Niall is in his ear again, and Louis sighs.  
“Don’t worry Niall, I’ve got everything under control, I–”  
The first bullet slides just next to his ear, and Louis’ head snaps back. One of Cowell’s guys is leaning out of the window, trying to shoot him down and well, this is not happening today.  
“You missed!” Louis yells back, as he keeps walking.  
“Don’t-” Niall starts, but Louis is not done yet.  
“Is your aim as bad as your face, huh?”  
“-do that,” Niall sighs, and Louis thinks he is quite finished with listening to Niall right now because it’s nothing but distracting, thus he pulls the earpiece out as the bullets start whining next to him; he just needs to get going.  
He can see what Niall must have meant to tell him about, he could jump down to another building, a bit of a stretch if he can actually make it but he doesn’t really have a choice now when those guys are coming after him.  
Without further thought, he jumps, landing with a thump as he rolls over, grimacing a little from the pain but in need to move on and leave.  
The next jump is a bit easier, he is not that far up now, jumping out of the way from the thugs' aim, and locates where he should get off on the street.  
Then, Louis does a flip down the wall, landing on his feet gracefully. He puts the earpiece back in, grimacing as he hears Niall shout in his ear.  
“Louis!”  
“Christ!” Louis grunts, brushing dirt off his shirt before he starts walking quickly, as casual as he can while joining a group of tourists. “Don’t scream my ear off, will ya?”  
“See why I tell you to just get out of there?!” Niall is still shouting which is very annoying. “Don’t taunt them, you know it always ends badly when you do that.”  
“I’m fine, aren’t I?”  
“Not yet, you need to get out of there. You got the car, right?”  
“I know where I’m going,”  
“Do it quickly since they must have found out I was hacking their cameras because I lost all visual. I have no idea who Cowell is sending after you,” Niall seems both frustrated, annoyed and a bit upset by this and Louis swallows a giggle.  
“Don’t worry, I can disappear now,” he says, before vanishing into the group which is walking to the exact direction he'd pick, taking a deep breath.  
The tourists chat about the Big Ben, clearly not noticing Louis in their circle and soon he starts to decide on how to leave the group to get to his car.  
When he passes a family, he notices his chance, slips away from one group to another, before starting to walk by himself.  
He glances around, trying to see if there are any people seemingly following him, but it doesn’t seem to be the case. He passes one of the underground stations, knowing to be closer now and looks up just in time to almost walk straight into a group of guys coming towards him.  
One of them, a taller person, doesn’t seem to notice Louis because he walks straight into his smaller frame before Louis can avoid a collision.  
“’scuse me,” the tall man says as Louis gives him a glare for bumping into him.  
“Keep an eye on where you’re going,” Louis mutters, before he resumes his power walk, he sees his car and as he unlocks the door with a tap on his watch, he knows it’s going to be okay.  
“15 minutes from the base,” he tells Niall has he puts the keys into the ignition, starting the car. “Got supper ready for me, honey?”  
“Only if you bring me the goods, sweet cheeks,” Niall teases him. Louis barks out a laugh, patting his front pocket.  
“Don’t worry, I’ve got everything right…”  
He stops. His blood freezes.  
“Lou?” Niall asks. “What’s the matter?”  
“It’s gone!” Louis says, panic staring to take over him. “The- the key card is gone, Niall. I had it!”  
“What?!” Niall asks and Louis lets out a frustrated groan. “Wait, how did that happen? No one caught up to you, did they?”  
“No, no one,” Louis starts thinking. “No…”  
He stops. Remembering the group of men. The one bumping into him. His eyes go dark as he starts the car.  
“Niall?”  
“Yeah?”  
“You’re gonna need to give me the surveillance video from outside Big Ben when I get back.”  
  
\--  
  
“Hey Louis,” Harry says with a sweet voice as Louis walks into the office, taking off his jacket. “Are you okay?”  
Harry is sitting by his usual desk, dressed in a shirt that looks expensive and wild for an bureau shirt, looking up at Louis with big deer-like eyes. Even if Louis is in a bad mood, he has to smile.  
“Hey Hazza, I’m good. Just gonna have to kill a bloke,” he says casually as he walks past Harry’s desk to the door into Liam’s room. “Payne in, or?”  
“Waiting for you - all of them,” Harry says with a bright smile. “Like always.”  
“Nice,” Louis mutters, and he doesn’t bother knocking before he opens the door.  
Apparently, “everyone” meant Liam and Niall. Niall sitting with two laptops and Liam watching what he is doing. As Louis enters, both of them look up.  
“Mr. Tomlinson,” Liam says and Louis rolls his eyes.  
“Stop that,” he mutters and makes it over to them, sitting down in the nearest chair. “So, did you look at the footage? Did you see him?”  
“We did,” Niall says quickly, walking over to the big screen Liam’s got with all the fancy technology that exists, bringing his laptop screen up for all of them to see. “We ran face recognition and this is what we found.”  
A file shows up, showing the face of a person and a bunch of facts that Louis would read if he were interested.   
“Nicholas Peter Grimshaw,” Liam says, pointing to the screen to get the picture to expand so that they can see him closer. Oh yes, Louis recognizes him. Annoying quiff, brown eyes, cheekbones. “Graduated from Oxford with top grades, then got into technology and became one of the most talented programmers before he disappeared off the face of Earth for three years. Only surfaced recently, clearly to be one of Cowell’s boys.”  
“Turned to pick pocketing, obviously,” Louis mutters, touching the screen and swiping the picture away so that he doesn’t have to look at it. “Right to kill this one, huh?”  
Liam lets out a little laugh.  
“You’re just pissed he beat you so easily, aren’t you?”  
“It’s fucking cheating, is what it is,” Louis glares at Liam as if Liam just offended not only him but also his entire family. “He couldn’t handle it if we actually went up against one another.”  
“Seems like he did a smart thing then,” Niall says and Louis gives him a look so deadly, he quickly hides behind his laptop again. Liam chuckles which annoys Louis also.  
“Am I the only one not finding this hilarious? Cowell still got the key card. We still have so much shit to do,” he says, now glaring at both of them. “Or am I missing something?”  
Liam clears his throat then, fixing his tie.  
“No, no you’re right Louis, you’re right. This is unfortunate.”  
“It’s shit. It is what it is,” Louis mutters. “When do I go back in? How? Do I get new gear?”  
Liam raises his hand as if to pause the whole thing.  
“Slow down Louis, slow down. Most likely, since you could get to the key card, it won’t be there anymore. Cowell isn’t stupid enough to keep it in the same place twice. He will move it, and well, we will have to find out where he is going to keep it from now on. You rushing back in there is no good at all.”  
Louis sighs. He knows Liam is right but he hates that a lot.  
  
\--  
  
“Styles, got some sugar for me?” Louis asks as he sits down on Harry’s desk, flashing a grin in his direction. Harry smiles back, looking up and leaning his elbows against the desk, chin resting in his hands.  
“Well, what kind of sugar do you want, Louis?” he asks, long eyelashes blinking at Louis who can’t help but let out a little laugh at that.  
“You know which one,” he says, leaning in slowly before the laughter erupts from both of them. “No really, do you know if Z’s in today, or?”  
Harry chuckles and looks at the laptop in front of him.  
“Yes, he seems to be. Why do you need to see him though? Am I not good enough?”  
He gives Louis a flirty look and Louis returns it.  
“Well darling, you know you are. It’s just that I need something from Zayn that you can’t give me right now.”  
Harry pretends to look offended.  
“Have I ever failed to satisfy you, Louis?” he asks, and Louis leans in closer.  
“Oh, never,” he says with a low voice and Harry leans in before he starts laughing hard, Louis following, just for both to pull away after.  
“Yeah, Zayn’s in,” Harry checks with a grin. “Not sure if he is busy but he is in anyway.”  
“I’ll take my chances!” Louis says, running off to the lift that leads down to Zayn’s place.  
  
\--  
  
Zayn’s place is a dungeon-like big room filled with the most amazing gear Louis has ever seen; and lots of Zayn’s people working on different kinds of them. Louis walks in without giving much notice to anyone until he sees Zayn, of course the farthest away, in the corner of the room.  
“Z!” Louis calls out, making his way over there as he hopes he won’t trip over something explosive. “Woah.” His eyes caught the sight of some fancy looking guns, just what Louis has been longing to own. He reaches out to lift them up.  
“Hello!” Zayn looks up, he is wearing weird black goggles and a lab coat, making his way past the table he had been working to the spot where Louis had stopped. “You uhm… no touching that,” he says, quickly moving the gun away from Louis. Louis sighs, trying to give Zayn a charming smile.  
“Z, what’s the point of all these lovely things if I can’t play with them, hm?”  
“Many points and well, they are not toys,” Zayn says almost looking offended at that. Louis arches an eyebrow.  
“Well, if I agree they are not toys, can I have them? Oh, or this one?”  
He points at a motorcycle that looks like it was made for him, Louis just needs it. Zayn shakes his head.  
“No, no.”  
“Why not?!” Louis has never been this offended in his entire life.  
“Because whether you like it or not, I like it when my things stay in one piece and when they are with you, they never do. You wreck all my cars, ruin the gadgets and even manage to blow up the non-explosive goods!”  
“Come on!” Louis protests because this feels very unfair. “How many times did that actually happen?”  
“Five,” Zayn says, turning his back to Louis. “Unless I get strict orders from Payne, you are not getting any of these today.”  
Louis pouts. Damn Zayn and being like this. All he wants is something to cheer himself up with since basically,  Nick Grimshaw just ruined his life.  
“Do you know who Nick Grimshaw is, Z?” he asks instead, sitting down on one of the chairs close by after making certain he isn’t accidentally sitting on something. “Because he is the reason I need to get some new lovely stuff. I need to take him down.”  
Zayn wipes his hands on a piece of cloth and shakes his head.  
“I don’t think I’ve heard of him, no. What did he do?”  
“Stole my key card right from my pocket,” Louis sighs dramatically. “Very rude.”  
Zayn stops.  
“You lost the key card?” he asks, turning to Louis. “Do you know how important that was? It had all the plans we need to figure out what Cowell is up to and stop him from doing it. You lost it it?!”  
“Wow, don’t make me feel worse and yes, of course I know all of that,” Louis responds, glaring at Zayn. “See, this is why I need to go after Grimshaw. He is the one who nicked it out of my pocket, the asshole. Without him, everything would be nice and sunny here. Now it’s… not.”  
“I can’t believe you lost it,” Zayn mutters, turning back to the gadget he is working on as if Louis planned this.  
“It was stolen,” Louis corrects, trying to not sound as annoyed as he is. “And like I said, I will fix it, but I can’t do that unless you give me the right goods, am I right? So come on, Zee,” he pouts a bit, just enough that he knows it looks cute rather than ridiculous. “Gimme.”  
Zayn sighs.   
“If Payne says you need it… but not before that,”  
Louis can’t believe he doesn’t trust him.  
“Do we really have to go through Payne? Really?”  
“Yes!” Zayn almost sounds annoyed now. “Please, now go away and let me work.”  
Louis pouts, but notices the look on Zayn’s face, so he decides that if he doesn’t want a weird looking gadget up his arse, he probably should get going.  
  
\--  
  
Liam actually does a good thing and tells Zayn to give Louis the proper equipment, especially once Niall seems to have found out where Nick is located.  
“Well, not exactly where he is!” Niall quickly corrects once Louis is almost out the door the second he hears there is a possible setting. “But there is a bar he visits. You could find something out there.”  
“Means I have to do some of the work myself?” Louis jokes, which is lost on Niall who just sighs.  
“Classic detective work won’t do you any harm, Tommo.”  
“I know,” Louis sighs. “And what is Zayn getting me?”  
Zayn got him a new car, a tracking device for the key card once he finds it and a few other important things like a tiny gun to hide easily in his boot which Louis gladly takes.  
“Don’t mess this up now,” Niall tells Louis as a few words of encouragement as he leaves. Louis rolls his eyes.   
“Jeez, thank you, Horan.”  
“I say it with love!” Niall protests, but Louis closes the door on him because honestly.  
“Ready to go?” Harry asks from behind his desk and Louis grins.  
“Missing me already?”  
“Always,” Harry flashes him a grin; then they are both laughing again.  
“Don’t wait up,” Louis chuckles as he grabs his jacket, making sure the keys are in his pocket and that Zayn wasn’t lying about a new car, before he heads downstairs.  
His GPS says that it will take 30 minutes to get to the club and Louis starts driving.  
  
\--  
  
The club seems very shabby and Louis isn’t even fazed at first but surprised when he gets inside to find a rather nice place filled with people that should probably spend some time in jail, but still ... nice. He walks over to the bartender, ordering a drink before clearing his throat.  
“I’m looking for Nick Grimshaw. Do you know where I can find him?”  
The bartender looks at him with a careful eye.  
“Grimmy?” he puts down a glass. “He is probably not gonna be in tonight. If you don’t wanna wait, look  around and try your luck.”  
Louis raises his glass, emptying it. Might as well.  
He moves around a bit, ending up on the other end of the long bar, leaning against the wooden panel when he notices someone walking up behind him.  
“You’re in a bad neighbourhood.”  
The voice close to his ear shouldn’t be something he'd recognize, but Louis does. It can’t be anyone but Nick, and even if he doesn’t want to turn around (or can’t really, because it feels as if he is pinned to the bar now) he notices the familiar quiff and face in his peripheral.  
“Shut up,” he breathes out, because really that’s all he can come up with. “You have something that’s mine and I want it back.”  
Nick laughs. It’s a low laugh, but Louis hears enough of it.  
“I am pretty sure it was mine.”  
“I’m pretty sure I’m gonna kick your fucking ass,” Louis hisses and Nick grabs his arm.  
“Come on, don’t talk like that. Not here, come.”  
Louis wants to protest but soon Nick is pulling him with him, to a door in the back of the club where they pass the bartender who gives them a look.  
“Just gonna talk, Matt!” Nick says, and the bartender nods, pressing a button which causes the door to open.  
When they are inside, Louis pulls away from Nick’s grip, just checking out the room. To his surprise, it looks like a simple staff room. He wasn’t sure what he expected in the first place anyway.  
“What the fuck?!” he asks, but Nick doesn’t seem to be in the mood to explain because he grabs an apple from a bowl on the table, fishing a knife out of his pocket and starts to peel it.  
Louis watches the knife warily and Nick laughs.  
“Not gonna kill you.”  
“You couldn’t,” Louis retorts, but his hand is on his back pocket, finding one of the guns Zayn got him if he needs it. He glares at Nick. He is tall, and very much so; legs and arms seem to go on forever before they attach with a chest that is hairy, proven with top buttons of the fancy shirt undone, and there are necklaces loosely hanging around the neck. Louis hates how his eyes wander down, the legs covered in really skinny jeans and finished off with boots. He looks up again, forcing his eyes to stay focused on Nick because he did not come here to check him out. He did not. He curses his body for betraying him.  
“Why did you come here, Louis?” Nick asks, and Louis wonders if it’s possible for someone to be that stupid.  
“You have something that belongs to me and I want it back. Cowell is not the right person for the key card. I need to get it back.”  
He isn’t sure why he thinks this will work.  
Nick chuckles, shaking his head.  
“Do you see everything in black and white, Louis?” he asks, his slender fingers slowly peeling the apple. Louis’ eyes keep track of the way he moves, then he shakes his head.  
“What the fuck do you mean?”  
“Looks like it,” Nick continues, and as he finishes with the apple he jumps up on the counter, sitting there with elbows rested on his knees as he takes a bite from the fruit. “Kind of like a child. Good or bad. Dark or light. You’re missing the whole thing here, Louis. There’s a lot more grey in the world than there is complete opposites.”  
“You’re an idiot,” Louis snaps because really, he has no idea what Nick is on about. Nick chuckles.  
“What makes you think this key card is in so much better hands if they go from mine to yours, huh?” Nick grins, and he fishes the fucking card out of his pockets as if it’s not worth anything. It takes all of Louis’ willpower to not reach for it like a cat taunted with a toy.  
“Because… it's none of your business. I’m better to have it than Cowell,” Louis says instead, and Nick shrugs.  
Louis isn’t sure what even is happening when he throws the key card to him.  
“Maybe,” Nick says with a grin as Louis catches it. “Cowell is a dick.”  
Louis is half expecting the key card to blow up in his hands or something akin to that but it doesn’t. Quickly, he pockets it.   
“Good choice,” he says instead, because who is he to argue when Nick just gave him something he needed? “This was mine. I will take better care of it.”  
“Why?” Nick grins. “Why do you think you are better than me?”  
“You try to kill people,” Louis snorts. “That’s your whole business, not mine.”  
Nick arches an eyebrow.   
“Is that so? You’re not after to kill?”  
Louis shakes his head.   
“Nope. I don’t kill.”  
It’s such a blatant lie.  
Nick grins, jumping down from the counter and walks over to Louis, crowding him against the wall which shouldn’t make Louis’ breath hitch but it does.  
“Mhm?” Nick asks, looking at Louis and licking his lips. “Is that so?”  
Louis hates how his voice is weak when he replies, and how his dick twitches in his jeans as he watches Nick be this close.  
“N-no…”  
Nick smirks, and then he drops to his knees easily in front of Louis and god, Louis is going to hell, if Nick touches him right now he is going to not be able to handle it, he will…  
Nick moves a hand down Louis’ thigh, getting between them before he keeps going and Louis closes his eyes, cursing to himself before—  
Nick gets to his feet, a look of triumph on his face as he holds up the little tiny pocket gun from Zayn that Louis had hidden in his boot.  
“And what is this, hm?” Nick asks with a grin and Louis gives him a dark look.  
“Fuck you.”  
“You seem a bit flustered there, Tomlinson,” Nick hums and Louis wants to punch him so bad. Well, first adjust his half hard dick, and then punch Nick who just keeps grinning.  
“Come on, let me show you something.”  
Louis isn’t sure why Nick feels like going to different spots with him, yet he's even more unsure on why his body just follows him.  
“What?” he asks, and Nick grins as he leads him through another backdoor into another building.  
“Just how easy it is for me to take things back from you,” Nick grins, and then he shows the key card again and Louis is absolutely baffled.  
“How the fuck…” he asks, checking his pocket and no, it’s not there. “How the fuck do you do that?”  
“It’s easy,” Nick winks, handing him the key card again. “Want me to show you?”  
Louis is pretty sure he is flirting with him now and he is not sure what to make of it.  
“No,” he glares, pocketing the key card again. “And if you think I am leaving without it you are a fucking i-”  
There’s a bullet shooting past him, just missing and hitting the wall which seems to crack.  
“Fuck, we’ve got company,” Nick says, and at the same time they both get their guns out, crouching for cover.  
“Did you lead me into a trap?” Louis yells as they back up the stairs, which could be the worst decision ever but the only other way out seems to be cut off and well, Louis has been lucky with climbing down buildings before.  
“Excuse yourself?!” Nick counters and Louis knows that if he could he would roll his eyes. “They are shooting at me as well. Now shut up and let’s get cover.”  
“No cover here, the building is falling apart,” Louis hisses, but as it seems to be at least 6 guys coming after them, Louis agrees being quiet and focusing is probably a good thing as they flee upstairs.  
The top floor seems bigger, filled with big boxes where they can hide behind and which they end up doing. Louis closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, listening as he hears the steps following them.  
It’s quiet, too quiet. And then the shooting starts again.  
“The first mistake you made was to think that it’s only you and me after that key card!” Nick shouts as he tries to take cover behind one of the boxes. “Again, you think black and white and-”  
“Oh for god’s sake Nick, just shut the fuck up!” Louis yells and he is trying to think but it is impossible when he is being shot at like this. He misses having Niall in his ear for guidance, for the first time ever.  
“I didn’t lead you into this!” Nick says, and Louis believes him on that but it still doesn’t help them that Nick is innocent in this one thing at this right moment.  
“There’s too many!” Louis says, feeling the wood splinters hitting him in the face. “We can’t get away!”  
Nick is quiet, and Louis is about to punch him if he doesn’t speak up, when he does finally.  
“Do you trust me?” Nick asks, turning to face Louis as the sound of bullets going past them just intensifies. Louis can’t believe him.  
“What? No I don’t fucking trust you!” he protests, but Nick only rolls his eyes and grabs his hand.  
“Sorry darling, you’re gonna have to,” he says, and Louis isn’t even sure what is happening until he is pulled away from the box, and Nick is stomping at a certain spot on the floor. Louis hears a cracking noise and is about to ask Nick what the fuck he thinks he's doing when he falls through the floor, screaming as he clutches to Nick.  
Louis barely has time to think about his surroundings when Nick is pulling him to his feet again.  
“No time to rest darling,” he says as he pulls Louis with him.  
“Don’t fucking call me darling,” Louis hisses, but he follows Nick anyway. They leave the building and run down the street and it’s only when Nick stops that Louis realizes his side actually hurts. He moves his hand there, grimacing as he notices the red liquid.  
“Where are we?” he asks, and Nick hushes him before he checks that they aren’t being followed.  
“Safe place,” Nick says, knocking three times on the door before he opens it. “Come.”  
Louis isn’t certain he even wants to follow Nick, but he also really doesn’t want to be caught by the other men so he walks inside as soon as Nick motions for him to do so.  
“We need a room,” Nick tells a girl who looks confused as she notices them at first, but she nods, quickly getting them to follow her upstairs.  
Louis is in much pain when they finally enter a room which looks like a bed and breakfast hotel room, and he falls down on the one bed.  
“Hurts,” he mutters, hating the way his voice breaks a little but it really fucking hurts.  
Nick is checking the window, making sure they weren’t seen before he falls to his knees at the side of the bed.  
“Can I check?” he asks, and Louis wants to say no but. Pain. He nods, turning to the side and closes his eyes as Nick starts removing his shirt by ripping it open.  
“Fuck!” Louis curses, and Nick pushes him down the bed, pinning him there.  
“Stay still,” he mutters. “It’s not that bad, just gotta, stop the bleeding okay?”  
Louis closes his eyes because it really, really fucking hurts. He isn’t sure what Nick is doing, only that there is a shot of pain going through his body, then he feels something being pressed to the wound and when he opens his eyes, it feels better.  
Nick looks pleased as Louis looks down, seeing the side of his stomach being bandaged.  
“There, all new. Aren’t you happy you had me here?” he grins, looking at Louis with annoying, big eyes and a stupid grin and Louis wonders if he can blame the blood loss when he pulls him to him and kisses him hard.  
If Nick is surprised of the bloody battle turning into a snogging session he doesn’t show it. And when they have both their clothes off within seconds and Nick is getting on top of Louis, Louis is pretty sure that this is how he wants to end every mission he is ever sent on.  
“You sure I’m not too evil for you?” Nick murmurs in Louis’ ear and Louis grunts as he pushes his hips against his.  
“Shut up and fuck me.”  
Nick does just that.  
  
\--  
  
The sound of his phone both making noise and vibrating next to his ear is what wakes Louis up. He groans, eyes still closed as he reaches out and hopes he manages to unlock the phone and click the answer button.  
Apparently he succeeds, because soon, he hears a voice.  
“Do you have it?” Niall sounds annoyed as if it’s very rude of Louis to be sleeping for the first time in days. Louis rolls his eyes.  
“I’m sleeping, Ni.”  
“Well, do you have it?” Niall repeats and Louis groans again, wondering why Niall needs to be like this when Louis is still sleepy, sore and fucked out.  
“Mmm wait, just a minute, I’m gonna…”  
He rolls over wondering where his jacket went when Nick ripped it off and that’s when he notices that Nick isn’t in bed anymore, just like his clothes on the floor. Louis feels his heart beat faster.  
“Niall, hold on,” he says, and Niall protests loudly.  
“Why, what the fuck is going on?”  
Louis sits up, finding his jacket but he knows before he even checks the pocket that the key card isn't in there.   
“Fucking hell.”  
“Louis, what the fuck is going on?”  
Louis ignores him.  
He runs to the window, seeing Nick getting up on a motorcycle. Louis bangs on the window, cursing at him and Nick looks up, grinning as he sees Louis. He mouths something that Louis can’t understand, doing a soldier motion with his two fingers before he kick-starts the bike, disappearing in a cloud of dust.  
“Fuck you!” Louis shouts, even if he knows he can’t be heard, the least by Nick. He walks back to the phone instead, picking it up only to hear Niall sounding even more annoyed.  
“Lou? Where is it?”  
“Niall,” Louis says, grabbing his shirt and putting it on, before making sure all his gear is in his bag. “Tell Payne I’ll be back in a few days, and that Z will have to wait for his stuff.”  
“What the hell?” Niall shouts. “Where are you going? Where is the key card?”  
Louis makes sure his watch is set, the little green light coming to life as the tracking sensor he put on the key card starts working.  
“I need to find someone who’s got something of mine,” he says darkly, before he shuts the phone off and heads downstairs. The girl that got him bandages the night before says something as he leaves, but he ignores it.  
Thankfully his car is easy to find and just where he left it, so at least he didn’t lose that. He lets himself inside, taking a deep breath before he turns the key, hearing the engine come to life.  
“Oh Grimmy,” he says to no one but himself. “You don’t know who you’ve messed with.”

**Author's Note:**

> hit me up on tumblr for more tomlinshaw talk, i'm babygotstyles. also on twitter. hiya.


End file.
